The Life, Love, and Lies of Glee Club
by RhythmAndRhyme12
Summary: Takes place after Original Song. Everybody in Glee seems to be in some sort of relationship crisis, WITH EACH OTHER. Unexpected realtionships form, drama rises, and secrets are revealed. Will everything be sorted out in time for nationals? Love..dodecagon


**A:N/ Alright, hey guys, it's GeekyandGleeky here. Thanks so much for reading this. It's my first fanfic, and it means a lot to me. If my writing's not perfect, I'm sorry, but I do try. I'm never good with writing the beginning of stories. It will get better, I promise. And I'll try to keep the characters as "in character" as possible. For those of you who have read glee fanfiction, writing in Rachel's mind and what she says is tough, as I very quickly realized. And this story will have multiple plots, problems, conflicts, original characters, relationships, dilemmas, surprises, and all that. It's basically just how I would want the rest of the season to go after regionals, because I don't know about you, but I really didn't enjoy Night of Neglect. I don't know, maybe it was the lack of Finchel and all the Fuinn, or Mercedes 'tude, or Holly and Will breaking up, but this episode wasn't my favorite. So, I'm planning for it to be pretty long. There will be, like I said before, a lot of new characters, and relationship stuff going on, because I wanted to test out how I could make different characters that no one would ever expect to be together react with each other. So it's like a love triangle mess, times 50. It's going to be fun. This fic mostly centers on Finchel and all the other main glee relationships, but there will be a lot of changes and girlfriend/boyfriend swaps with other characters as they try to figure out their feelings for one another. After all, it is high school, and this a dramatic show. I felt that I should live up to its expectations, and that I had to make up for some of the episodes that have been disappointing me. **

**One last thing real quick, is that, like all fanfiction writers, I love reviews. A lot. It makes me feel accomplished with my writing. The only thing is, if your going to flame, don't be flat out harsh or insulting. I accept flames because they help me improve as a writer and help me to adapt to my audience, but if you want to say something about my story that you didn't like, please use constructive criticism. I have nothing against people that don't like everything about my story, but please don't be too mean. I **_**am**_** new at this, and I know that excuse won't work for long, but please do take that into consideration when you review. Also, I do love reviews, but if your just going to review something stupid, not-related to my story at all, don't even bother. I can't stand it when authors will do anything for a review, so they tell their reviewers to just write a word or letter or something as ridiculous as that. Reviews are my inspiration, and if you're just going to review just to tell me what color socks your wearing today, that'll just tick me off. So as long as your reviews relate to my story, characters, reading, advice, glee, etc., then I'll be fine. By the way, I LOVE suggestions! So it you have any suggestions that you think will improve my story, feel free to tell me. I sometimes get writers block, and suggestions are my only way out! If I use your ideas, I'll be sure to credit you a million times!**

**So, enough with this super long authors note. I know it's annoying, but it's very important, and if you didn't read the whole thing, I just ask that you take a minute to scan through it. It's very important. From now on, my author's notes won't be to long. Okay, onward!**

Introduction

He was staring at her again.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in the stiff plastic chairs lining the step risers in the choir room, anxiously gripping the sides and re-positioning herself to resist temptation. She felt his eyes bore into the side of her head from where he sat across the room, causing her to squirm slightly, much to her displeasure. She tried to focus her eyes to what Mr. Schuester was rambling on about while he leaned against the piano, twirling an Expo marker in his fingers as he did so, but she couldn't help it as her mind kept wandering aimlessly. This was the fifth time this week she had caught him staring at her blatantly, as if he thought that she wouldn't notice, and it was really starting to make her feel somewhat uneasy. And hopelessly confused.

As Rachel focused sorely on not meeting Finn's gaze, (which was seeming next to impossible at the moment, seeing how he wasn't. Looking. Away.) she thought about the events from the last few weeks that could of lead to his sudden return of interest in her. If she had not mistaken, just a few weeks ago, he had practically admitted that he didn't love her anymore but that he was in love with Quinn Fabray, the snobby, bitchy, spoiled blonde who was practically out plotting Rachel's death and ruining her life as that very moment. He had said that he didn't want to suffer knowing that Rachel had cheated on him, and that it was too much to deal with at the moment, which Rachel had tearfully accepted, but it took all of the years and years of acting training she had experienced to not blow a fuse when she realized that Quinn and Finn were together again. All she could think of was how horrible a hypocrite Finn had been. Don't date Rachel because you lied to her about being a virgin, causing her to be emotionally distressed and make out with your best friend semi-unwillingly? Sure! But date Quinn, the girl who told you she loved you, had sex with your best friend, got pregnant, lie and tell you the baby was your own, flirt with this best friend behind your back, and break you heart? What kind of messed-up head did Finn really have! If he didn't want to date Rachel because he didn't have feelings for her anymore, then fine! She would be a lot better with that than with stupid excuses! Quinn had been _so _much worse to Finn than Rachel had, plus she was an all out horrible, self-centered, selfish person in Rachel's book, and Finn _still _chose her instead!

Rachel was breathing slowly and deeply with anger to herself as she contemplated all of this in her head. She had never really thought of blaming some of this on Finn until now, but she wasn't denying it at all. Sure, she shouldn't have made out with Puck, and she deeply regretted it. But even if she hadn't, would she and Finn still be together? Probably not, if he lost his feelings for her that quickly. The thought of their whole relationship being a test of love and lies made Rachel's heart hurt. What if he never really cared about her all along?

The thought almost made tears spring into her eyes, but Rachel held them back. No, she was Rachel Barbra Berry, best singer and actor in McKinely. There was no way she was going to cry. Not about a boy. Not about her miserably love life. Not about Finn.

As Rachel blinked rapidly, and Mr. Shu continued to drone on, (no offense to him, but sometimes Rachel found his daily motivational pep talks slightly boring and cliché,) Rachel pondered further. If Finn made it clear that he was into Quinn, and not her, then _why the hell was he staring at her_!

Maybe it was Regionals. That had to be it. Literally, she practically admitted to Finn that Get it Right was directed to him, and she had vented out her feelings to practically everyone on stage through song. He had to have gotten the message, right? It practically summed up everything she felt and said and meant and did in the last few months in less than four minutes, and she had seen his face while she sang. It was a look she had recognized. He had given her the same look at last year's Regionals, right before the went on. It was understanding. Shock. Acceptance. Realization.

Love.

It had to have been love, right? They way he looked at her while she sang caused her heart to flutter with sheer happiness, and gave her the strength to belt out the last few powerful notes of the song with more life than she had ever put into anything. That's what love is. She was sure of it. It was the same feeling she got when Finn told her he loved her last year. The same exact feeling.

So it was obvious. He was messing with her head.

Telling her when they just met that he just wanted to be friends. Dating her for all of what, a week? Cheating on her and breaking her heart. Becoming jealous when she dated Jesse. Telling her that he love her. Dating for three months, which had been three months of bliss.

Lying to her. Breaking her heart and stomping all over it. Admitting he didn't like her, but Quinn instead. Chasing after him. Ignoring her. She singing the most soulful song she had ever song, in hoped of straightening things out. Now this. Him staring at her like no tomorrow.

So, was he into her again? The thought made Rachel feel tingly from her head to her toes, but the happy feeling only lasted a matter of three seconds. She had been begging for him back ever since he broke up with her, only to hear all these refusals. Now, he might have come back to his senses, realizing that Rachel and him were perfect for each other, and suddenly, she was just going to leap into his arms and everything would be all happy and fairy-tale like? No! She had pleaded too long and too hard for him to just decide he liked her again and they would be together, and if he wanted her back, he was going to have to work for it. Rachel Berry was a proud, independent women, and was not going to fall for Finn Hudson's charm so easily like she did the first time. Of course she would surrender eventually, but not until Finn realized all the pain he had put her through, and got down on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

You know. If he really _was _into her again.

Rachel sighed. She always was too quick with assuming things. Still, a small flicker of hope remained as she reflected over everything she had just thought. The stares. The looks. The smiles. They were signs, right?

She couldn't help but turn her glance across the room to meet Finn's eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments, and Finn's cheeks flushed a light color of red for being caught. He didn't turn away though. Instead, the corner of his lips pulled into his signature crooked half-smile, the one that made Rachel's heart beat ten times faster and her breathing become twice as quick and shallow. His expression was warm and happy and his eyes were bright, as if he had been waiting for her to make eye contact with him all along and that he was happy that she finally looked his way. A small smile crept onto her own lips without warning, and he smiled wider. Oh, god.

Rachel immediately looked away from Finn and down at her hands which were settled on her laps, her face burning red. Why was he doing this to her? Making her feel this way! They were broken up, and everything they once had was gone! She was single, sorry and heart-broken, and he was with Quinn now! Couldn't he see how complicated of a mess they were both in! And yet, here he was, staring and smiling at her, as if everything was okay, and it so wasn't!

She needed a distraction from Finn. Seriously. He had been all she was able to think about lately, and he was seriously messing with her head. She thought she had learned her lesson with Jesse St. James. She shouldn't let boys distract her from her main goal. She was going to be a star, and nobody was going to get in her way. No Quinn. Not Finn.

Her only problem was that she was still irrevocably in love with him. There was no denying it. The way her heart sped every time she saw him, no matter how angry or upset or disappointed she was with him. The way she struggled to speak properly when she was in a conversation with him. Does things just don't disappear over night. It was going to be a pretty big road block in her highway of future, but she'd get over it. She was Rachel Berry, after all.

Rachel tried to focus on whatever Mr. Schuester was talking about for the rest of the period, but it was hard to concentrate with those eyes continually staring into the side of her head. She knew he had been hurt when she abruptly turned away from his glance, but there was no worrying about that now. She had a plan. A plan to fix her and Finn's relationship once and for all.

She just hoped it would work.

**A:N/ So here it is! The introduction to my oh-so suspenseful story! Sorry if it was short and a bit choppy. It wasn't really a chapter, but really just an explanation of the story. And if it's a little unclear, it's supposed to be. Things will be cleared up in the next few chapters. **

**And I know a few of you might be thinking that Rachel was a little OOC, but what I was doing was experimenting with a side of her that I haven't ever seen anybody explore with. Rachel may be Rachel, but everybody has a side to them that wants to vent out all of their anger and just let it all out. I will try to keep her dialogue as IC as I can. So thanks. And I know a lot of you are confused about Finn to, but the reason for his obvious interest in Rachel will be revealed soon! And if you are looking for spoilers, sorry, I don't really rend to give anything away! What's the fun in that?**

**Please review! I would love suggestions or comments! Even flames are welcomed, as long as they are constructively criticized! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can post it!**

**-GeekyandGleeky 3**


End file.
